The present invention relates, in general, to light emitting devices and, in particular, to modulation circuits for light emitting devices.
The modulation circuits currently used to drive light emitting devices consist of voltage regulators coupled to a light emitting device by a switch. The switch is then triggered by an oscillator of some type. This type of modulation circuit, while effective, does not make efficient use of the energy expended to drive the light emitting device.